<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hang a Shining Star Upon the Highest Bough | Fanart | Mobile Version by Project7723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454478">Hang a Shining Star Upon the Highest Bough | Fanart | Mobile Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723'>Project7723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, MacGyver Fanart, a bromance for les ages, christmas art, these boys I'm tellin ya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac took apart his stepstool to build an RC biplane. Enter Jack.</p><p>A little late Christmas cheer for this lovely fandom. :)</p><p>For anyone who couldn't see the image the first time around, this is Take Two. 🎬</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hang a Shining Star Upon the Highest Bough | Fanart | Mobile Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas and a happy new year, sweet soul!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>